The Soul Guardian VF
by Aximilia
Summary: TRAD Et si Ron n'était pas le premier Weasley que Harry rencontre? Comment cela changerait la vie du Survivant? Surtout composée de la correspondance entre les deux alors qu'Harry entre à l'école pour sa première année.
1. Chapter 1

Ma première traduction! The Soul Guardian me permet de tester ma capacité à traduire convenablement avant de me lancer dans un autre projet que j'ai en Standby. Voici ce que l'auteur a à dire à son sujet :

Okay people, this is just something I scribbled during a meeting when I was bored. I broke it down into a couple of chapters and am interested in continuing if others are interested.

This is a Harry/Charlie story. It starts when Harry is 11 so there will be no prominent slash. More of the bond growing between them. Harry and Charlie are the two characters of this story. There will be occasional glimpses of others.

There will be mentions of spanking in this story. I currently don't actually have a spanking scene though one may come up. Be warned.

Disclaimer: I can't claim any ownership of Harry, Charlie or anything related to the Potter Universe.

Happy reading.

* * *

The Soul Guardian

"Charlie Weasley." La voix résonnait au travers de la rue bondée. Le rouquin trapu se retourna, un sourire illuminant son visage à la vue du demi-géant. "Hagrid, C'est bon de te revoir." Il répondit joyeusement. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène sur le Chemin?"

Le grand homme pressa une main sur l'épaule musclée du dresseur de dragon. "J'accompagnais juste le jeune Harry pour ses affaires d'école. Il va rentrer à Poudlard cette année."

Charlie jeta un regard au petit garçon aux cheveux noirs partiellement caché derrière Hagrid. "Bonjour toi."Dit-il, souriant largement. Il s'accroupit et tendit la main."Je suis Charlie."

"Harry, juste Harry."Le garçon marmonna, aplatissant une mèche de cheveux avec une main pendant qu'il tendait l'autre pour serrer la main offerte. Charlie sursauta de surprise au choc qui le traversa au contact. Un sentiment de malaise s'attardait en lui alors qu'il fixait le jeune garçon. Dû au regard choqué dans les grands yeux émeraude, il n'était pas le seul qui ait senti l'étrange sensation.

"Harry et moi étions sur le point d'aller manger. Tu te joins à nous?" Hagrid demanda avec enthousiasme, inconscient de ce qui venait de se passer entre les deux. "Je veux tout savoir sur ces dragons avec lesquels tu joues."

"Dragons?" Harry dit d'une petite voix, le regard illuminé par l'excitation.

Charlie ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. "Bien sur, pourquoi pas." Il accepta, cachant sa confusion.

Ensemble, ils traversèrent la porte menant du chemin de traverse au Chaudron Baveur. "C'est une magnifique chouette." Le roux remarqua alors qu'il admirait l'animal.

"Merci." Harry marmonna, rougissant. "Hagrid me l'a donné. Elle est mon tout premier cadeau d'anniversaire."

'Tout premier?' Charlie répéta silencieusement avec un regard affligé en direction de l'autre homme. Hagrid portait un air inhabituellement grave. "As-tu décidé comment l'appeler?" Il demanda, affichant une expression plaisante sur son visage.

Harry secoua la tête alors qu'il se hissait sur une banquette. "Je veux quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Travailles-tu vraiment avec des dragons?"

"Bien sur que oui. Charlie est doué avec les animaux" Hagrid s'exclama. "Vas-y, dis nous avec quels genres de dragons tu travailles."

Durant toute l'heure qui suivit, le gaillard roux décrit son travail, appréciant les commentaires appréciatifs et émerveillés de son auditoire.

"Hagrid." Il dit finalement. "Il commence à être tard. Harry devrait probablement rentrer chez lui." Il ne manqua pas comment les yeux verts se remplirent de désappointement et d'appréhension. Son estomac se serra soudainement d'inquiétude et un intense sentiment protecteur s'éleva en lui.

"Oui et je ferais mieux de retourner à Poudlard. Je dois donner son paquet à Dumbledore. " répondit le grand homme, tapotant la poche de son manteau. "Aller Harry. Je vais voir à ce que tu attrapes le train qui se rend chez toi."

"Hagrid." Charlie lâcha sous le choc. "Il a à peine onze ans. Tu ne peux pas juste le mettre dans un train tout seul." Il leva une main pour écarter les protestations du garçon. "Et comment espères-tu qu'il amènera sa malle et sa chouette chez lui?"

"Eh bien, on avait pas vraiment pensé à ça." Il admit, l'air démonté. "Je dois vraiment retourner à Poudlard. Er... ça ne te dérangerais pas Charlie, de t'assurer pour moi que Harry rentre chez lui?"

Charlie secoua la tête gentiment. "Eh bien si c'était n'importe qui autre que Harry, je dirais que tu m'en dois une." Il taquina, envoyant un clin d'œil en direction du jeune garçon.

"Tu n'as pas à le faire tu sais." Harry marmonna alors qu'ils regardaient Hagrid s'éloigner tranquillement.

"Ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime bien ta compagnie." Il répondit ébouriffant davantage les cheveux du gamin à ses côtés. Il regarda avec amusement alors qu'il essayait de les replacer, tentant inutilement de les lisser. "En plus, ma mère aurait ma tête si elle découvrait que je t'ai juste laissé tout seul."

"Est-ce qu'elle t'enfermerait et t'affamerait?" Harry demanda dès qu'ils trouvèrent des sièges libres dans le train de banlieue.

Charlie était trop occupé à remercier son étoile d'avoir fréquenté le monde moldu en Roumanie pour comprendre la question. "Désolé quoi?"

Harry répéta sa question anxieusement. Il ne voulait pas attirer des problèmes à son nouvel ami.

Charlie senti un malaise grandir dans son ventre. "Non. Mais mes oreilles me feraient souffrir pendant longtemps après qu'elle ait fini de crier. C'est ce que ta famille fait lorsque tu as des ennuis? T'envoyer dans ta chambre sans souper?"

Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder par la fenêtre."Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça." Ils terminèrent le trajet en silence laissant Charlie réfléchir à ce qui avait été dit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils marchaient dans une allée de maisons parfaitement uniformes qu'il parla de nouveau. "Ugh comment supportes-tu ça?" il demanda, dégoûté. Harry lui envoya un regard confus. "Tout est pareil. Où est le plaisir là dedans? Comment peux-tu même dire laquelle est la tienne?"

"Avec les numéros." Harry répondit avec insolence, le regard joyeux. Il pointa un large nombre en fer à côté de la porte. "C'est le numéro quatre, où je vis."

"Eh bien c'est une bonne chose que tu sache compter, non?" L'adolescent plus âgé répliqua.

La porte devant eux fut ouverte par Pétunia qui avait été attirée par les forts éclats de rires. Son visage était figé dans une expression de dédain alors qu'elle survolait la scène du regard. "Toi garçon, monte dans ta chambre et reste-y." Elle grimaça en direction de Charlie. "Vous pouvez partir. Je n'aurai pas un de votre espèce dans ma maison."

Charlie la fixa sous le choc avant que la colère ne s'infiltre en lui. Il n'a pas manqué le soupir abattu du gamin. "Je vais monter les affaires de Harry dans sa chambre. La malle est trop lourde pour qu'il puisse la monter seul en haut des escaliers. À moins que vous ne vouliez le faire vous-même?"

Elle pinça les lèvres mais elle se décala hors de l'entrée. Il ricana alors qu'il suivait Harry en haut de l'étroit escalier et vers la pièce au fond du couloir. Son regard aiguisé ne manqua pas les deux verrous brillants sur la porte ni l'air spartiate que dégageait la chambre. "Harry, vas-tu être ok ici?" il demanda alors qu'il remarquait la vieille couverture miteuse sur le matelas trop mince.

Harry haussa les épaules, un faible rougissement couvrant ses joues. "C'est plus que ce à quoi je suis habitué, honnêtement." Il dit avec grand sérieux. "Et je vais bientôt aller à Poudlard."

"Avez-vous terminé?" Pétunia demanda d'un ton brusque en apparaissant dans le cadre de porte.

Charlie fit signe que oui, résigné, avant de faire un clin d'œil à Harry. "Écris-moi d'accord? Donne à ta chouette quelque chose à faire."


	2. Chapter 2

Je déteste le site... en publiant le chapitre 2, il a oblitéré un (ou deux) paragraphes... ou comment rendre une histoire dur à suivre en lui en coupant des bouts.

À la demande de CyBer D'ArDant j'ai traduit le mot de l'auteur et placé à la fin du chapitre. et merci à Matsuyama pour avoir pointé quelques erreurs glissées ici et là dans le premier chapitre.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Charlie regardait le coucher de soleil roumain, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était irrité et dormait mal depuis qu'il était retourné à son travail, ennuyant tellement ses collègues de travail qu'il s'est vu refilé le travail de jouer la gardienne pour le noir des hébérides en nidification, une tâche habituellement donnée aux nouveaux.

Charlie tourna ses pensées vers la cause de son irritation, Harry Potter. Un enfant ridiculement petit avec les plus grands yeux verts qu'il ait jamais vu. Un enfant qui s'illuminait à la plus petite chose.

Quant à pourquoi l'enfant ne voulait quitter son esprit était un mystère. N'avait-il pas assez de frères et sœur pour qui s'inquiéter sans en ajouter un autre? Bien sur, il n'avait jamais à laisser l'un d'entre eux dans une maison négligente pour ne pas dire carrément abusive.

Cela ne dérangerait surement personne s'il écrivait au gamin pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, même si c'était seulement pour se réassurer lui-même. Si le gamin ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec lui, il avait juste à ne pas répondre, vrai?

Soupirant avec soulagement pour finalement avoir pris une décision, il parcourut rapidement son sac pour trouver du parchemin et une plume. Le dragon tourna légèrement la tête au bruit mais resta tranquille.

_Hey Harry,_

_C'est ton dresseur de dragons préféré. Enfin, le seul que tu connais. Au moins, j'espère que je le suis. Il y a intérêt à ce que personne ne prenne ma place. _

_J'espère que tu n'es pas offensé par le fait que je t'écrive. Je m'ennuyais en quelque sorte et tu semblais apprécier entendre à propos des dragons alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais te parler à propos de celui pour qui je joue la gardienne ce soir._

"Voilà une ouverture inoffensive, n'est-ce pas?" murmura Charlie, souriant quand l'animal en face de lui souffla une bouffée d'air chaude. Il décrivit ensuite la créature et son nid avec maints détails pour le garçon.

_Je viens juste de me rendre compte que tu ne me connais pas vraiment. J'ai dix-neuf ans. Je travaille à la réserve de dragons depuis un an maintenant. C'était soit ça ou jouer au Quidditch au niveau professionnel. Les dragons avaient l'air plus amusant. Comme tu peux probablement le deviner, je n'ai jamais été très studieux._

_Mon père travaille au Ministère de la Magie. Il aime tout ce qui a trait aux moldus. Si jamais tu le rencontre, ne le laisse pas savoir que tu as grandi dans une maison moldue. Il va te harceler pendant des heures à te demander comment ceci ou cela fonctionne. Mais il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien._

_Maman est, eh bien je suppose qu'elle est une maman normale. Elle crie souvent mais elle est toujours en train de s'occuper de nous. Et elle crie souvent!_

_Ils ont eu sept enfants. Yep tu as bien lu. Nous sommes sept. Une vraie maison de fous. Il y a Bill, le plus vieux. Il est briseur de sortilèges pour Gringotts. Bâtard chanceux. Hmmm devrait probablement pas dire ça devant toi. Ne le dit à personne ok?_

_Ensuite, il y a moi et on n'a pas besoin d'en reparler. Après, c'est Percy. Il va être à Poudlard avec toi. Il peut être un imbécile par moment alors ignore-le. Les jumeaux vont entrer dans leur troisième année. Sois prudent autour d'eux. Fred et George sont de bonnes personnes, mais ce sont d'immenses farceurs. La meilleure chose à faire c'est de les joindre comme ça tu n'aura pas à constamment surveiller tes arrières._

_Ron va être en première année lui aussi. Peut-être que vous pouvez devenir amis tout les deux. Ginny est le bébé de la famille et la seule fille. Fais attention avec elle, elle est complètement timbrée avec tout ce qui touche Harry Potter. Elle prévoit de te marier._

_Donc, ça c'est nous. Et toi? À quoi ressemble ta famille? Honnêtement Harry est-ce qu'ils te traitent bien?_

_Charlie_

* * *

Harry tira fortement sur les mauvaises herbes récalcitrantes, la force employée et le déracinement soudain lui causant de culbuter sur le gazon humide. Se redressant, il cligna des yeux de surprise en voyant le large hibou se tenant maintenant sur le sol devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui prudemment alors que l'oiseau pépia d'impatience et tendit la patte. Harry haleta quand il vit qu'il tenait une lettre lui étant adressée.

Il grimaça en voyant la saleté sur ses mains, prit le temps de les nettoyer autant qu'il pouvait sur ses pantalons sales avant de prendre la lettre. Il la regarda avec émerveillement avant de la flanquer sous son chandail. La dernière chose que le garçon voulait, c'était de répéter les événements de sa lettre de Poudlard. Maintenant excité, et songeant qui voudrait lui envoyé une lettre, il vola littéralement au travers du reste de son travail de désherbage.

"Tante Petunia, j'ai fini." Il appela depuis le cadre de porte, croisant les doigts pour être envoyé dans sa chambre.

"Eh bien, disparais hors de ma vue." répondit-elle désagréablement sans lever les yeux. "Et ne laisse pas de saleté partout dans la maison."

Jubilant, il grimpa rapidement les escaliers et se jeta sur son lit, sortant la lettre de sous son chandail, les mains tremblantes. "Charlie." Il souffla, son esprit conjurant l'image d'un homme musclé aux yeux rieurs. Il lut rapidement la lettre avant de ralentir pour la relire une deuxième, puis une troisième fois.

Après quelques temps, il sortit son propre parchemin, luttant pour tenir la plume convenablement et grimaça en voyant les taches d'encre qui apparaissait sur le papier.

_Charlie,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es le seul que je connais d'assez cinglé pour t'amuser avec des dragons. Je continue de penser que c'est génial par contre._

_J'étais vraiment excite de recevoir ta lettre. Je n'ai jamais reçu de courrier à part ma lettre de Poudlard et ça a créé un peu de désordre._

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu joue les gardiennes pour un dragon. Ça sonne un peu débile tu sais. Mais, ça semble toujours être un travail…cool. Je ne connais pas grand-chose à propos du quidditch, désolé, mais je suis certain que tu étais excellent._

_Je ne suis pas un très bon étudiant non plus. Évidemment, je ne suis pas permis de faire mieux que Dudley. Je vais probablement être un des pires à Poudlard._

_Ta famille a l'air génial. J'aimerais bien avoir une grande famille comme la tienne. Tout ce que j'ai c'est les Dursley. Tante Petunia est la sœur de ma mère. Tu l'as rencontrée. Fais-moi confiance, elle a toujours l'air d'avoir sucé un citron. Elle ne crie pas beaucoup. Elle préfère ne rien avoir à faire avec moi._

_Oncle Vernon crie beaucoup par contre. Il est toujours en train de m'appeler monstre et anormal._

Harry hésita légèrement après avoir écrit ces mots avant de hausser les épaules. C'était la vérité après tout.

_Mon cousin Dudley est presque aussi gras qu'oncle Vernon et il est seulement un peu plus vieux que moi. Et tu ne sais pas ce que veux dire gâté pourri avant d'avoir rencontré Dudley. Il a toujours tout ce qu'il veut. Il a reçu trente-neuf cadeaux pour son anniversaire. Il avait deux chambres jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard et ils ont décidé de me donner la deuxième chambre au lieu du placard sous l'escalier._

Harry arrêta d'écrire, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous le choc. Pourquoi avait-il écrit ça alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne avant? Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pensivement. Devait-il l'enlever? Il ne voulait pas que son nouvel ami pense qu'il recherchait l'attention. Mais ça serait agréable si, enfin, quelqu'un le croyait. Et c'était incroyablement facile de le dire à Charlie, presque un soulagement en un sens. Il allait le laisser, il décida, mais n'en ferait pas grand cas.

_Dans quelle maison étais-tu à Poudlard? À quoi les classes ressemblent? Est-ce que les professeurs sont bien? C'est ok si tu ne me réponds pas. Je sais que tu es occupé._

_Harry_

* * *

Note de l'auteur au début du premier chapitre :

Ok tout le monde, c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai écrit durant une réunion et que je m'ennuyais. Je l'ai séparé en quelques chapitres et suis intéressé à continuer si d'autres sont intéressés aussi.

C'est une fic Harry/Charlie. Ça commence quand Harry a 11 ans alors il n'y aura pas vraiment de slash. C'Est plus le lien qui grandit entre les deux. Harry et Charlie vont être les deux principaux personnages de l'histoire. Les autres vont seulement apparaître occasionnellement.

Il va y avoir mention de fessée dans cette histoire. Présentement, je n'ai pas de scène, mais une peut éventuellement être ajoutée. Soyez averti.

Disclaimer: Je ne peux pas réclamer la possession de Harry, Charlie ou tout ce qui est relié à l'univers de Potter.

Bonne lecture.


End file.
